


sanctuary

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [14]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly, we get little detail abt claire and Jamie's nights in Paris early in her pregnancy. Imagine one night Jamie shows claire how much he misses her during their work days apart. With some emphasis on the sanctuary their time together provides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/132276567134/sadly-we-get-little-detail-abt-claire-and) on tumblr. I'm posting my Imagine prompts here on AO3 for easier reading and in case there's anyone here who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check out the blog and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

Jamie was the first to open his eyes, blinking blearily in the soft candlelight. He’d thrown his head back against the headboard, and he now eased up a bit, hands still gripping the lovely, perfect roundness of Claire’s arse. His gaze focused on his wife – her mouth open in absolute ecstasy, breathing hard, eyes still shut tightly, blunt nails digging into the soft flesh of his shoulders. 

Slowly, gently he ran one hand up and over her hip, settling his thumb in the hollow of her navel, his fingers spread wide over the swell of her belly – caressing her and the bairn. Their wee miracle – a true blessing from God. 

He felt her muscles and breathing relax – and his eyes snapped up to meet hers, wide open now, pupils dilated, drawing him in with a siren’s song. Claire swallowed and licked her lips, sharing a wide, ecstatic smile. She grabbed his jaw with both hands, holding him in place as she bent down for a long, slow, heady kiss. 

Later, when she had buried her face in the shelter of his neck and he had wrapped his arms so tightly around her that he felt the child moving against his own belly, he remembered what he had originally wanted to tell her before the bone-deep need had overpowered them both. 

“I miss ye,” he said quietly, tracing his thumb up and down the bumps of her spine. 

“Mmm. Parties and brothels and carriage rides and court intrigue. I’ll take mending broken bones for the indigent poor any day.” 

Gently he massaged the small of her back – which was troubling her more and more as the child grew – and she hummed with pleasure. 

“Ah, weel. It’s no’ that – only, so many times throughout the day I turn to speak to ye and forget you’re no’ there. I’m still not used to being parted from you.” 

Claire straightened, raising her head to meet his eyes. The movement shifted him within her, and they both gasped. “I’m not parted from you now,” she teased. 

He swallowed. “I mean – there are so many things I wish to tell you. So many times I want to laugh wi’ ye at something, or someone. When I want to ask what ye think, or what ye’d do.” 

She tucked behind his ear the hair that had come undone from his plait. “I miss you, too,” she said quietly. “I wonder what you’re doing – how bored you are – what you’re learning about the wine business or Charles Stuart or the court. And how many harlots have propositioned you.” 

Her tone was light – but, perceptive as always, he immediately sensed her underlying worry – and insecurity. He traced her soft, swollen lower lip, thoughtful. 

“I meet so many people – go so many places – do so many things. But my thoughts are only of you. I want to rush home, to be alone wi’ you. To share everything with you – and know that you’re here, waiting to share everything wi’ me.” 

She kissed his thumb, heart full. 

“I’m learning, too,” she said softly. “About healing, and the court, and running a household of my own. I so love being useful. But I miss you, desperately. I can’t wait to come home every day and tell you. To help you. To just be your wife.” 

He rested his forehead against hers – and together they breathed, savoring each other. 

His gaze settled on the point of their connection – where the boundaries of their bodies melted – becoming one flesh, just as their hearts and minds were truly one. 

“We’re not whole without each other,” she whispered after a long moment, caressing the stiff joints of his maimed hand. “You’re the only thing that makes sense to me. The only person I can trust.” 

“You are my heart, my joy, my soul, _mo nighean donn_ ,” he breathed, bringing their joined hands to touch the precious, amazing point of their union. 

Her stomach quivered and her breath quickened. “My blood and bone,” she gasped. 

He caressed her – just there. “My sanctuary.” 

She whimpered as tears shone in her eyes. “My love – ” 

He tilted his hips, delighting in her shudder. “My home.”


End file.
